


Две невесты на одной свадьбе

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Мир Святого Древа [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gothic, Mystery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Барон нанимает гувернантку для своей дочери, чтобы из наследницы вышла достойная невеста. Старшая сестра уже совершила ошибку, сбежав с учителем, поэтому барон больше не допустит в свой дом мужчину.
Series: Мир Святого Древа [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Часть 1

Что ж, барон Кловис дю Приз, как и многие до него, ожидал иного. При словах “старая дева” ему представлялась иссохшая старуха, чопорная и безобидная, но никак не рыжеволосая пухлощекая девица тридцати-тридцати пяти лет. На мгновение барон даже засомневался, ту ли Дэлит Вальдес ему прислали.

Однако по документам выходило, что ошибки не случилось.

Барон еще раз окинул девушку пытливым взглядом с головы до ног. А может, так было даже и лучше… Такая, как есть, пожалуй, она подходила еще больше на свою роль. И барон вполне мог поверить, что именно подобная женщина взволновала столицу и королевский двор. Слухи в глушь, где он проживал с рождения младшей дочери, доходили медленно, но все же в полном объеме. Так что, хоть и смутно, но барон понимал, с кем имеет дело. Кому готов поручить работу и отдать в распоряжение самое дорогое: воспитание своей наследницы, последней, кто у него остался, юной леди Луизетты дю Приз.

— Что, если я скажу, что Вы мне не подходите, мисс Вальдес?

Дэлит тяжело вздохнула, утомленно поднимая глаза к потолку.

— Значит, что мне придется проделать довольно энергозатратный путь назад, в Атепатию, предварительно стряся с Вас деньги за беспокойство.

Барон хмыкнул. Раздраженно и удовлетворенно одновременно.

— На Ваше счастье, я этого не скажу.

— На Ваше собственное, полагаю, не в меньшей степени. Не думаю, что Вы согласны расстаться с деньгами, если полагаете, что платить не за что.

— У Вас слишком острые зубки для… никого, мисс. Если не ошибаюсь, именно этим Вы и стали теперь — никем.

Дэлит тоже оказалась обманута в своих ожиданиях. Она полагала встретить мужчину, похожего на Гаго Праха, и на первый взгляд лорд Кловис действительно чем-то напоминал ее бывшего патрона. Такой же долговязый. И такой же насмешливый. Но того сбивающего с толку ощущения, которое источал Прах, путая врагов и друзей в равной степени, от барона не исходило.

Не каждая лающая собака способна укусить, напомнила себе Дэлит.

— На Ваше счастье, я действительно в довольно сложном положении, поскольку, кажется, Вы не располагаете средствами пригласить кого-то достойнее. А я удивительно неплохой вариант, не буду скромничать.

— Вы должны быть мне признательны. После того, во что Вы были вовлечены…

— Вам есть, что предъявить мне в качестве обвинения? — Дэлит медленно, очень медленно подняла брови. — Я не сделала ничего по-настоящему порочного. Не считая того, что по недосмотру совершила ошибки. Но кто их не делает? Кажется, я здесь именно потому, что Вы совершили ошибку, нанимая учителя в прошлый раз.

Барон скрипнул зубами.

— Это не я. Это Джуния совершила ошибку.

— Тем не менее. — Не казалось, что Дэлит смутила агрессивная попытка барона оправдаться. — Я сведуща во всех интересующих Вас дисциплинах, а обходиться буду не дороже, чем предыдущий плут. Я имею в виду, на тот момент, пока он не рванул в Ньёслу с вашей дочерью, прихватив ее приданое и добрую половину Вашего состояния…

Барон хлопнул рукой по столу. Казалось, сейчас разразится буря, но, к счастью, войдя в кабинет нанимателя, Дэлит не закрыла за собой дверь. За их спором наблюдали.

— Учитывая слухи о Вас, мисс Вальдес, я отнюдь не уверен, что Вы не воровка.

— По крайней мере, у тебя останусь я.

Барон поднял голову, а Дэлит обернулась на голос. В полутьме коридора, объятая сумерками, стояла девушка. Не составляло труда догадаться, что это Луизетта. Младшая дочь барона.

Лиловое платье в сгущающемся мраке вечера казалось почти черным. Кудри юной леди, падавшие на плечи, сливались с тканью, проем двери казался рамой портрета, и Дэлит невольно подумала: я запомню то, что сейчас вижу. Из этого могла бы получиться действительно неплохая картина. В особенности, если Луизетта согласится позировать…

Но вряд ли на это можно было рассчитывать. Юная леди обожгла Дэлит отнюдь не дружелюбным взглядом и сложила руки на груди. Затем медленно развернулась — но следя за Дэлит, пока могла не отворачиваться — и исчезла в тенях.

Дэлит снова повернулась к барону.

— Разве ей не пора спать?

— Разве Вы уже начали ее учить? — Барон потер лоб. Рука его метнулась к голове с такой стремительностью, что Дэлит подумала, не пронзила ли виски Кловиса дю Приза внезапная боль. — Простите меня. Я на взводе, и Луизетта — сущий демоненок. Я злюсь на нее, не на Вас… Буду рад, если Вы усмирите ее.

Барон еще усерднее потер лоб, точно хотел размазать по нему свой спазм, засевший в глубине черепа, затем поднялся из-за стола и подал Дэлит руку.

— В этом доме давно не было новых женщин. Все они меня оставляют, и, видит Высший, быть может, я чем-то заслужил подобное проклятие. — Дэлит пожала руку барона, и его вторая ладонь доверительно легла поверх ее пальцев, накрывая. Точно раковина захлопнулась, подумала Дэлит. — Я действительно не так уж богат… теперь, чтобы платить много, но надеюсь, что Вы меня не бросите. Как дочь… как жена.

Дэлит озадаченно заморгала и потянула руку на себя. К ее удовлетворению, барон не попытался удержать ее ладонь. Только пожелал спокойной ночи и приказал дворецкому проводить новую гувернантку наследницы в отведенную для нее комнату. Там прежде жил предыдущий учитель бароновых дочерей, догадалась Дэлит, но это было не важно.

— Давно в этом доме не было гостей, тем более, женщин. — Бурчащим шепотом говорил дворецкий, выглядывая ступени лестницы в скудном свете дешевой свечи. — Поместью нужна нежная рука, уж поверьте мне. Наследницы наши всегда были слишком бестолковыми для достойных дел, уж вы меня понимаете. Вы-то не дура, как я полагаю, хоть и из столицы.

— Смею надеяться, что нет. — Сдержанно отозвалась Дэлит. Хотя приехать сюда было не слишком разумно, мысленно добавила она, однако оставаться в Атепатии было ещё глупее. Видимо, один Марк из их компании остался способен выносить столицу. Впрочем, после долгой дороги Дэлит чувствовала себя опустошенной, и тем более не находила в себе сил вспоминать печальное прошлое.

Слуга провел ее по лестнице наверх, почти под самую крышу. Комнатка оказалась крохотной, скудно обставленной, и все же, в ней казалось пустовато. Дэлит поставила свой чемоданчик на пол, уперла руки в боки и осмотрелась. Стол, стул, кровать и комод с потрескавшимся лаком — вот и вся обстановка, да разве что еще занавески на низком, хотя и широком окне, за которым сейчас неясно клубилась дождливая ночь.

Ну что ж, подумала Дэлит, как раз недурно будет устроить здесь мастерскую.


	2. Часть 2

Дэлит спала вполне сносно. Кровать ее оказалась жестче, чем та, к которой она привыкла в столице, однако же много мягче, чем сиденье дилижанса, так что бедные кости и мышцы книжницы ликовали даже на столь аскетическом ложе.

Тем не менее, сон Дэлит был не настолько крепок, чтобы ее не разбудил на рассвете скрип половиц под осторожной стопой.

Это мне не чудится ли, спросила себя Дэлит, еще не вынырнув из дремы окончательно, и тотчас поняла, что шаги у ее постели пугающе реальны. Дэлит резко села, даже не подумав, не лучше ли будет притвориться спящей.

— Какого… что Вы… кто разрешил войти?!

Слуга выпрямился. В сером свете зари Дэлит узнала в нем недружелюбного бормотуна, который давеча вел ее в спальню. Она даже имени его не запомнила: то ли Уолтон, то ли Уолдон. Но треугольное лицо с усами темнее, чем волосы на голове, более-менее внимательно рассмотрела, чтобы теперь вспомнить, кто перед нею.

— Я принес форменное платье, мисс.

— Вы должны были постучать!

Уолтон (кажется, все-таки этот вариант был верным) усмехнулся, рассматривая Дэлит так, точно на ней не было мешковатой хлопковой сорочки, совершенно точно скрадывающей все очертания ее тела.

— Не думаю, что Вы ответили бы мне, раз Вы спали.

— Именно, и это значило, что входить не стоит.

Уолтон не перестал ухмыляться, однако брови его при том озадаченно вздернулись.

— Чем же это Вы так лучше барышень, если они никогда не протестуют, когда я приношу им перемены платьев, а Вам вдруг я стал недостаточно хорош?

— Может быть, причина в том, что все как раз иначе? — Дэлит покачала головой с едва заметной улыбкой. Скорее холодной, чем снисходительной. — Они выше Вас по положению настолько, чтобы не утруждаться замечать слуг. А я себя не переоцениваю. Я здесь на тех же правах, что и Вы. Не могу сделать вид, что Вы не существуете.

Не так уж барон был богат, чтобы иметь горничную, даже отдельного слугу для различных работ по дому. Дэлит не сомневалась, что стоящий перед нею бедняга и полы драит, разве что освобожден от трудов повара и конюха — барон, тем не менее, не настолько разорен, даже после бегства старшей дочери с изрядным кушем.

— Так что вон, мистер Уолтон. Немедленно.

Он не поправил ее, так что, видимо, Дэлит угадала с фамилией дворецкого. И тем не менее, рот его искривился огорченно, так что усы обвисли, как у старого пса. Дэлит отнесла это на счет того, что Уолтон нечасто задумывался, какова неприглядная правда о его реальном положении в доме барона дю Приза.

— В любом случае, Вам стоит выйти, чтобы дать мне одеться.

По крайней мере, он оставил ее одну. Ничего больше в тот момент Дэлит и не желала.

Как оказалось, завтрак в поместье дю Призов подают рано. Дэлит едва успела сбросить с себя остатки сонливости, как настало время спуститься в столовую. Форменное коричневое платье было несколько тесновато ей, пошитое без примерки, однако Дэлит все же втиснулась в него, обещая себе не дышать слишком глубоко. Ее положение в поместье было определено, и следовало подтвердить его — хотя бы для Луизетты, на случай, если девочка еще не привыкла к мысли, что теперь её будет учить и просвещать гостья из столицы.

С весьма красочным, во всех смыслах, прошлым.

Тем чаще следовало напоминать о своей учительской роли, если Луизетта слышала хотя бы краем уха, в чем была замешана королевская книжница еще недавно. Впрочем, если барышне уже была известна хотя бы половина, возможно, более никаким путем нельзя было бы внушить к себе уважение.

Дэлит спускалась в столовую, держась за перила: наверху, ближе к ее комнате, дерево тряслось под рукой, но чем ниже девушка спускалась, тем крепче и глаже становилась опора под ее ладонью. У самого подножия лестницы перила могли бы спорить по прочности с гранитом.

Внизу Дэлит задержалась на секунду, искушенная желанием повнимательней рассмотреть портрет на стене. Минувшим вечером она заметила его, но картинами не любуются ночью, так что Дэлит оставила эту задачу на утро.

На холсте, без сомнения, был изображен барон дю Приз. Куда более кудрявый и черноусый, чем сейчас, очевидно, весьма молодой и, вероятно, несколько приукрашенный мастерством художника. Опираясь на черную трость, барон победно смотрел вдаль, под его стопой распростерлась туша песчаного тигра: тут автор картины сплоховал, так что хищник издалека больше походил на гигантскую спящую кошку, нежели на грозу всех границ с Межевыми землями.

— Однако, мазки недурны.

Дэлит подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Низ рамы располагался над самой ее головой, и Дэлит прищурилась, ища подпись художника. Напрягая все свое внимание, девушка не сразу поняла, что ее глаза видят не то, что собирались: нечто ее беспокоит. Что-то было неправильно, и Дэлит не сразу поняла, что именно: тень. Тень от рамы лежала не так, как должна была, точно имея посредине протяженную загадочную выемку. Едва ли на толщину пальца, и все же это была тьма, которой неоткуда, казалось бы, взяться. След от другой картины, что годами висела здесь до портрета барона. Издали он и впрямь казался тенью, но с расстояния вытянутой руки уже откровенно кричал: подмена!

Что же прежде занимало почетное место в гостиной? Взор чьего портрета лежал на двух подрастающих барышнях и их почтенном папаше, покуда они развлекались чтением, написанием писем и музицированием? Барон утомился своим прежним образом или низвергнул в небытие картину, на которой с ним рядом стояла недостойная старшая дочь?

Впрочем, если то творение принадлежало кисти того же автора, что и это, возможно, весь холст занимал гигантский щенок с мячом и лентой на шее.

— Что ж, перевесить портрет — не преступление, — пробормотала Дэлит, поддавшись искушению и коснувшись стены под картиной рукой. Будучи и ученой, и художницей, Дэлит равно была склонна и к строго разумным, и импульсивным поступкам. И вот теперь ее потянуло погладить след на стене.

Но под ее пальцами оказались просто прохладные гладкие обои, сухие и… в общем-то, обычные.

Дэлит была готова, после всего того, что с нею произошло на службе у Гаго Праха, к тому, что пальцы пронзит удар молнии или обожжет — огнем ли, холодом ли. Ничего этого не случилось.

Дэлит потерла ладонь, на случай, если на ней остался пыльный след, и направилась в столовую.

Барон с дочерью уже сидели за столом в ожидании. Дэлит не стала льстить себе мыслью, что ее ждут с большим нетерпением, чем яичницу, поэтому коротко поздоровалась и прошла к свободному стулу, одному из двух. По правую руку от барона. Напротив его дочери.

Кловис дю Приз листал газету (одну из тех, что прибыли с Дэлит вместе), на пожелание доброго утра ответил невнятным звуком, значение которого трудно было расшифровать, однако стоило Дэлит тронуть стул, как барон мгновенно позабыл обо всем, кроме гувернантки.

— Нет, мисс Вальдес, это место не для Вас.

Дэлит задержала руку на спинке стула, как недавно — на перилах лестницы. Она еще размышляла о следе на стене, и слова барона слишком резко выдернули ее из глубоких размышлений. На миг Дэлит растерялась.

— Садитесь там. — Барон качнул рукой с газетой, неопределенно указывая перед собой. — Ну же, не робейте. И можете поблагодарить меня за эту честь.

Дэлит повернула голову на противоположный конец стола. Обитое синим бархатом кресло наверняка пустовало многие годы. Ровно столько, сколько прошло со смерти баронессы. Какая нашлась причина усадить на него гувернантку? Дэлит хотела спросить, не считает ли господин дю Приз, что от нее дурно пахнет, но не успела и рта раскрыть.

— На место мамы она не сядет. — Луизетта наклонилась вперед, прищурившись. Ярость легко читалась на ее лице. — Почему не стул Джунии? Она сбежала, а не заболела проказой.

Барон бросил газету. Прямо на пустую тарелку.

— Я нанял эту женщину, чтобы она возилась с тобой. И главное слово здесь: я. Нанял. Значит, если я прикажу ей сесть на место Джунии, она сядет. Укажу на место Лауретты — она сядет туда. Если я захочу, чтобы она выпорола тебя розгами, она сделает и это.

Толкнув стол, Луизетта поднялась так резко, что стул заскрипел по полу ножками и рухнул, грохоча. На секунду могло показаться, что барышня выскажет все, что думает: губы ее дрожали, на смуглых щеках ходили желваки. Но нет. Видимо, ей хватило хладнокровия понять, что лучше сдержаться сейчас, чем потом униженно просить прощения.

Но и сесть снова за стол Луизетта не могла. Даже с расстояния в ширину стола, разделявшего их, Дэлит видела, как барышня дрожит. Бросив на отца последний яростный взгляд, Луизетта размашистым шагом ринулась в гостиную. Выходя, она так толкнула дверь, что чуть не зашибла входящего с подносом повара.

Барон дю Приз вздохнул.

— И так едва ли не каждый день. — С усталой улыбкой он повернулся к Дэлит. — Моя дочь — сущий демоненок. Кажется, я писал об этом. Ну же, садитесь и завтракайте скорее: чем раньше Вы начнете учить ее, тем лучше.

Дэлит кивнула, обогнула дю Приза со спины и нагнулась, поднимая стул Луизетты. Повар накладывал оладьи на тарелку барона, бросая на гувернантку быстрые, осторожные взгляды.

— И будьте с ней построже, мисс Вальдес. Я слишком ее жалею, не повторяйте моей ошибки.

Дэлит села на место Луизетты и легонько тронула тарелку ногтем, глядя на повара поверх головы барона.

— Будьте добры, и мне оладьев.

Завтрак прошел в молчании, и когда Дэлит покидала столовую, в гостиной уже не было барышни. Остались только следы ее пребывания: в вазочке с фруктами вместо сочных апельсинов лежала одна только кожура, разорванная едва ли не на конфетти.

Так что Дэлит не удивилась, когда увидела у Луизетты оранжевые окоемы ногтей.

Уолтон, сердитый по своему обыкновению, позвал гувернантку на урок, точно это ей предстояло чему-то обучаться у хозяйской дочки. По лицу слуги пробегало еще больше недовольных гримас, чем прежде: он явно был возмущен, что ему пришлось звать Дэлит на ее собственное занятие, да еще и подниматься за нею по лестнице.

По иронии, ученица оказалась куда обязательней: когда Дэлит вошла, Луизетта уже сидела за письменным столом. Руки она сцепила перед собой, судя по шелесту юбки — качала ногой. На Дэлит, когда та вошла, взглянула из-под крутых колец кудрей без малейшей приязни, мгновением позже демонстративно сложила руки на груди.

— Ну что? Не хотите ли спросить, успокоилась ли я?

Дэлит улыбнулась, признавая правоту ученицы.

— Вам стало лучше?

Луизетта не ответила. Рот ее озадаченно, неверяще приоткрылся, и тотчас барышня отвернулась к окну: так резко, что коса слетела с плеча.


	3. Глава 3

Луизетта оказалась не так уж юна. Дэлит полагала, что ей предстоит поучать подростка, но нет, девушке за столом перед нею было едва ли многим меньше двадцати. А может, и чуть больше. Несмотря на взгляд художницы, цепкий и внимательный, Дэлит никогда не удавалось точно угадать возраст окружающих, и она не понимала, как делают это другие.

— Если полагаете, что я буду Вас слушаться, то сильно ошибаетесь, — тихо, но твердо сказала Луизетта, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

— Вы не хотите учиться?

— Я не собираюсь делать что либо по указке отца. Чем бы это ни было.

Дэлит со вздохом опустилась на стул напротив ученицы.

— Если у Вас есть деньги, чтобы платить мне за отсутствие уроков, то с радостью употреблю время наших занятий на что-либо иное.

Луизетта на миг скосила глаза на Дэлит.

— Например, на что?

— Чтение или рисование. Насколько помню, в окрестностях есть залежи глины, я взяла бы немного для развлечения гончарным искусством.

— У вас есть круг для этого? — Насмешливо фыркнула барышня.

— Несложно сделать.

Стремительно развернувшись, Луизетта воззрилась на Дэлит широко раскрытыми в изумлении глазами.

— Я наконец-то показалась Вам интереснее того, что за окном? — Дэлит почувствовала, что воздух меж нею и Луизеттой потеплел, будто некая невидимая сильфида-служанка влила в него бадью теплой воды, точно в ванну. — Я ведь могу учить Вас только тому, что Вас по-настоящему занимает.

— Нет, увы, — с грустной полуулыбкой ответила Луизетта. Ее взгляд потух. — Отец спросит с меня и с Вас. В неповиновение мы можем только играть.

— Приятное разнообразие после того, как в столице мне десять лет приходилось изображать повиновение. — Дэлит решительно выдохнула, как перед прыжком в воду. — Идемте в сад. Вы так смотрели в окно, очевидно, Вас интересует природа. Так займемся ботаникой.

День выдался теплый и солнечный, почти безветренный, но не мучительно-иссушающий. Дэлит позабыла о своем намерении не дышать слишком глубоко и вовсю наслаждалась ароматом вступившей в свои полные права весны. Еще три дня и лето вступит в свои права вполне официально — по календарю, заверяя тем свое обещание ясных, жарких дней, вспомнила она, невольно улыбаясь.

Вдали журчал фонтан, огромный, величественный беломраморный исполин. Высокие бортики, сдерживавшие напор воды, были вырезаны в виде волн и роз: точно цветы тонули и проглядывали через пенистые буруны тут и там. В середине же фонтана, на высоком валу мраморного гребня с кувшином в руках восседала морская дева. Даже с расстояния Дэлит не могла не заметить, что фигура выполнена с чувством и вкусом явно большим, чем портрет хозяина поместья в гостиной. Должно быть, фонтан видел не одно поколение дю Призов, а может, и прежних хозяев этой земли.

Фонтан, быть может, был бы хорош для урока истории, вот только Дэлит на нем пришлось бы поменяться местами с ученицей.

— У вас есть оранжерея, мисс?

— Да, разумеется… — Луизетта подняла палец и замерла, не уверенная, куда должна указать. — Где-то… там.

— Она так далеко, что Вы теряетесь? Богатое же Вам выходит наследство, даже несмотря… Простите, я не должна была...

— Нет, ничего, мадам. Мне стоит называть Вас “мадам”?

— Можно по имени: Дэлит.

— Тогда и Вы зовите меня Лу. Как Джуния.

И мама, подумала Луизетта, не договаривая. Она уже переменила свое мнение о гувернантке: столичная штучка, показавшаяся ей было чванливой подпевалой отца, на деле, вероятно, являлась странноватой, но вполне милой особой. У них даже был шанс стать подругами.

На время обучения, напомнила себе Луизетта, и вряд ли это будет долгий срок.

Девушки шли по мощеной квадратной плиткой дорожке, и Дэлит смотрела больше на мрамор под ногами, чем на кусты роз вокруг, в отличие от ученицы. Так что когда Луизетта опустилась на корточки, подтягивая к себе бутон, чтобы понюхать, Дэлит чуть было не наступила на подол барышни.

— Смотрите! Розы уже цветут! Так рано…

— Потому что они дикие. — Дэлит осторожно, чувствуя, как мешает, врезаясь под мышки, узкая блуза, тоже присела рядом с Луизеттой. — Они торопятся жить, распускаются рано, недолго цветут и до конца лета уже больше не дают бутонов.

— Как некоторые люди. Или как любовь некоторых людей, скорее.

Дэлит усмехнулась, проводя рукой под нежными лепестками пурпурного цветка. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить ему, но и самой не уколоться о шипы.

— Нет. Красивая аналогия, но у нас урок ботаники, а не философии. К тому же, через год розы опять зацветают. Радуют наш глаз, умирают и затем снова возрождаются. Это тоже можно было бы с чем-нибудь сравнить, но я бы не советовала. — Дэлит не без труда поднялась, скованная прочными швами платья. Рубцы ткани врезались ей в тело даже сквозь сорочку, точно она была крупной рыбой, спеленутой сетью. — Чему я научилась за все время жизни в столице, так это тому, что не стоит жить, сравнивая себя хоть с цветком, хоть со стрекозой, хоть с кошкой. Вы — леди Луизетта, так живите как она и больше никто. Боюсь, только так и удастся достичь счастья.

— Вы так и живете? Как Дэлит Вальдес и больше никто?

— Теперь — да. Увы, я поняла это позднее, чем хотелось бы.

Луизетта так и не поднялась, глядя на учительницу снизу вверх. Ее крупные темные глаза казались так еще больше. И отчего-то печальнее.

— Это у нас все еще урок ботаники?

— Нет… Это был совет, только Вам решать, последовать ли ему. — Дэлит несколько смущенно положила руки на пояс, оглядываясь с преувеличенной живостью. — Так где оранжерея? Диким розам, полагаю, снег нипочем, но должны же у вас быть и иные цветы?

— Я, право, не так часто бываю в саду. — Луизетта легко и гибко поднялась, проведя рукой по подолу. Пыли на нем не осталось, но несколько лепестков под слишком требовательными пальцами барышни дю Приз упали ей на колени и приклеились к батисту ее одеяния.

Ей нужно пошить наряд в стиле Ньёслу, подумала Дэлит, невольно вспоминая, какая еще недавно царила мода в столице. Что-то более легкое, не стесняющее движений: для игр в бадминтон или прогулок верхом.

Она очарована садом, поняла Дэлит, глядя на сияющее смуглое лицо Луизетты. Она любит гулять, но нечасто ей это удается.

— Что ж, может, просто пойдем по этой тропинке? — Дэлит подбородком указала на полосу примятой травы посреди буйства новорожденной зелени. — К чему-то же ее протоптали.

Но гувернантка успела сделать только один шаг, как Луизетта тотчас повисла на ее руке, отчаянно оттаскивая Дэлит от тропки.

— Не надо! Там могут быть капканы!

Плечом Дэлит чувствовала, как взволнованно дышит перепуганная ученица.

— И кто же бедокурит на ваших владениях? — Дэлит не понимала, отчего Луизетта вдруг так посерьезнела. Казалось, она вспомнила что-то, о чем не думала до той минуты. — Зайцы или кроты? Не волки же, в самом деле.

— Много хуже, мисс Вальдес. Хуже, чем песчаные тигры, если Вы подумали о них.

Дэлит обернулась на голос — барона дю Приза, конечно же. Луизетта тоже смотрела на приближающегося по дорожке отца, и без малейшей приязни, еще в душе переживая их утреннюю ссору, вероятно. Сам лорд Кловис об инциденте за завтраком, казалось, позабыл.

— Я шел из оранжереи и меньше всего ожидал увидеть здесь вас двоих. — Дю Приз ногтем небрежно поправил орхидею в петлице. — Разве это время для прогулок?

— У нас урок ботаники, сэр. — Ответила Дэлит. От ее внимания не ускользнуло, что Луизетта отшагнула назад, точно испытала желание спрятаться за спину гувернантки.

— Очень хорошо. У достойной хозяйки должен быть ухоженный сад. Но следовало взять зонтик от солнца, разве я не говорил уже об этом, Луизетта? — Брови Кловиса дю Приза сдвинулись к переносице, хотя широкий рот продолжал улыбаться, собирая по двум морщинам на каждой щеке. — Нет нужды уделять столько времени этому искусству, в будущем от тебя потребуется только раздать приказания садовнику, а не подрезать розы самой.

— Уолтон занимается и садом, полагаю? — Спросила Дэлит, когда барон обогнул их с Луизеттой и отдалился на приличное расстояние.

— Да. Не много у него на это времени, как видите.

— И Ваш отец хочет нанять еще человека?

— Не думаю. — Луизетта опустила голову, помолчала несколько секунд. — Наш урок окончен? Я хочу побыть одна.

И она заспешила в дом. Дэлит смотрела ученице вслед, не окликнув ее. На обед Луизетта не спустилась из своей комнаты, и Дэлит опять пришлось делить трапезу только с бароном. Сидя — снова — на месте ученицы.

За обедом-то лорд Кловис и запретил Дэлит водить Луизетту в сад.


	4. Глава 4

— Да с ней это часто случается. Не желает есть с отцом. — Уолтон неодобрительно поморщился. — Раньше она хоть ради сестры выходила из комнаты, а со времени ее… поступка совсем одичала.

Она не дичает, она грустит, поправила его мысленно Дэлит. И все же, сочувствие к ученице не заглушало ее радость от прогулки в свободное утро. Луизетта отказалась выходить из своих покоев, так что Дэлит со спокойной душой напросилась вслед за Уолтоном на холм на границе владений лорда дю Приза, чтобы набрать себе немного глины — попрактиковаться. Пальцы ее скучали без работы, точно жили своей собственной жизнью и могли умолять о мало-мальски осознанном занятии. Как будто им хотелось создавать красоту, и без этого они тосковали.

Дэлит украдкой посмотрела на свою ладонь, готовая ощутить странное чувство чужеродности. Но нет. Это была ее рука, такая же, как всегда. Теплая, розовая, немного загрубевшая от работы, порой не знавшей пощады. Приятное напоминание самой себе, что ты надежная женщина, на благо или на беду.

— Я думаю, нехорошо это, — продолжал бормотать Уолтон, не оборачиваясь. Он лез в гору тяжело, но уверенно, как лесной зверь: никакого изящества. Никакого шанса сорваться. Казалось, он всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что карабкался на утесы. Тяжелый по одному только виду мешок за его спиной громыхал, однако ничуть не мешая равновесию. — Кто у нее остался кроме отца? Я еще, конечно: Луизетта мне как дочь. Но что же, я ей не по крови родня, хотя и растил, как свою…

— Сестра позабыла ее? — Дэлит перевела дух. Давно она не совершала столь длинных прогулок, тем паче в платье с корсетом. Рабочий комбинезон ее был больше приспособлен для похода за глиной, но он остался в столице — вместе с другими воспоминаниями и всем тем, что Дэлит одалживала у Гаго Праха.

— Ну как же, нет. Вон, пишет даже.

Уолтон показал пальцем пониже спины, и Дэлит сперва подумала, что дворецкий дразнит ее. Только когда они уже встали на верху холма, она заметила, что из заднего кармана Уолтона торчит мятый уголок грязной бумаги. Дэлит принялась копать, однако то и дело поглядывая на дворецкого. Стоило ему повернуться спиной, как Дэлит бил по глазам вид его добычи, нагло показывающийся ей из его кармана.

— Его лордство распорядился все послания леди Джунии жечь. Хотя какая она теперь леди?

— Так ты что же, читаешь их сам, получается?

— Бывает. — Дворецкий осклабился, явно не считая, что делает что-то предосудительное. Впрочем, Джунию он, возможно, тоже полагал своей воспитанницей. Быть может, действительно качал ее на коленях в детстве, кто знает? — Но чаще просто жгу. Что ж, думаешь, мне не больно читать, как она пала? Дурочка, прости Демиург, да и только.

Уолтон потер под глазом, то ли действительно пуская слезу, то ли изображая это, то ли просто отгоняя мошку, которых в утренние часы на холме вился целый рой. Дэлит сама потерла шею, поздно сообразив, что рука вся в глине.

Но, по крайней мере, она закончила, пока Уолтон болтал. Ведро заполнилось почти до краев, дужка резала пальцы. Когда-то на ней была деревянная ручка, но теперь от нее остался только бледный след: под давлением сотен и сотен прикосновений дерево давно раскрошилось. Дэлит намотала передник на руку, чтобы нести ведро было не так больно. Пальцы ее стосковались по глине, но не по страданиям.

Только теперь, распрямившись сама, Дэлит поняла, что делал Уолтон вместе с нею на холме. Не просто сопровождал — это она за ним увязалась, впервые исследовавшая окрестности. Уолтон сгибался и разгибался, точно кланялся чахлым кустикам, успывашим верхушку холма, точно седой пух — голову древнего старца. И скрип, сопровождавший каждое движение дворецкого, оставался на земле. Уж не его пожилые колени издавали этот металлический звук.

— Капканы? — Дэлит хмыкнула, оглядывая огромные железные челюсти, тут и там скалящиеся в лучах молодого солнца. — На крупную же дичь, я полагаю...

— Что ж, если в них попадётся ведьма, тем лучше. — обыденно отозвался Уолтон и отряхнул руки. Мешок его опустел, ее ведро наполнилось — пришло время обоим спуститься в сад и вернуться к своим обязанностям.

— Смотри под ноги. В ученых женщинах, конечно, никакого очарования, но это куда лучше, чем быть ведьмой.

— Несравнимо, — вяло огрызнулась Дэлит.

Уолтон подал ей руку, и на секунду Дэлит захотелось оттолкнуть ее. Однако вместо этого Дэлит ухватилась за плечо Уолтона, повисла на нем, едва не уронив ведро, и перехватила поперек живота.

Уолтон хрюкнул и, как бы это ни было поразительно, покраснел.

Дэлит отпрянула, восстанавливая равновесие. Лодыжка ее ныла, ушибленная краем ведра, даже пусть и через толщу юбок.

— Ты бы… ты бы может не так туго затягивалась, а? — Уолтон растерянно пошевелил бровями, догадываясь, что Дэлит и не думала с ним заигрывать. Все-таки, как бы дворецкий не льстил самому себе, а мрачное лицо гувернантки даже он не мог расценить как знак влюбленности, пусть и тщательно спрятанной на дне сердца. — Оно понятно, конечно, какая ж девица без талии, но ты б того… ослабляла шнуровку, а то вон голова кругом идет, э?

— Я просто поскользнулась на глине, — отчеканила Дэлит. Впрочем, какая ей была разница, что там посчитал Уолтон, если письмо для Луизетты теперь было у нее?

Смущенный дворецкий засеменил вперед, хлопая по-птичьи руками на крутом склоне, а Дэлит спрятала послание Джунии в карман, крывшийся меж складок юбки.

Луизетта вышла из своей комнаты только ради урока с Дэлит.

— Что мы изучаем сегодня?

— Займемся правописанием.

— Но Вы положили на стол учебник математики…

Дэлит смешалась. Она как будто только что поняла, что видит свою ученицу, хотя, безусловно, она смотрела на нее с минуты появления той в классной комнате: как Луизетта входит в дверь, как садится за стол, убирая выбившуюся из прически кудряшку за ухо, как на секунду отвлекается на открытое окно, вдыхая свежий запах тополей с тоской и наслаждением.

— Да, да. Значит, математика. Можете решить пример?

Луизетта хмыкнула, глядя на раскрытый на середине учебник. Это серьезный уровень, подумала Дэлит, читая задание, пусть для нее оно и было перевернутым. Если бы Луизетта смогла решить его…

Но барышня не стала. Она захлопнула книжку, затем открыла ее с конца и перелистнула всего несколько страниц. Вздохнула, глядя на задачу, которая выпала ей — секундная неуверенность — и вот уже карандаш заскользил по тетради с проворством водомерки.

Дэлит, не отрываясь, наблюдала за работой Луизетты, так что когда та решила задачу, гувернантка похвалила ее в тот же момент, когда ученица закончила писать последнюю цифру.

— Очень неплохо, — пробормотала Дэлит, оторвав пальцы от губ и замерев перед Луизеттой. — Нет, можно было сделать проще и изящней, но ответы правильные.

— В перерыве между написанием Джунии слащавых записочек ее женишок все же давал нам уроки, — с улыбкой сказала Луизетта, откидываясь на спинку стула. — И я слушала внимательно.

— Что ж, вероятно, Вы способная ученица. А может, у Вас и талант к цифрам. — Дэлит улыбнулась. — Бывает такое, что к чему-то точно душа сама лежит.

Луизетта враз помрачнела, точно Дэлит дернула ее за ухо, а не пыталась сказать заслуженный комплимент.

— Талант… талант читать бухгалтерию мужа — вот единственное, на что мне удастся его употреблять, если повезет. А если нет, и их будет вести управляющий, у меня даже не найдется шанса заслужить уважение супруга.

Дэлит опешила. Что-то в ней заскрипело — так с трудом, тяжело и болезненно проворачивается в старом замке ржавый ключ, но она не понимала и не желала задумываться, что так царапнуло внезапно ее душу. Хотя душа, конечно же, прекрасно знала ответ, просто не собиралась давать ему всплыть на поверхность.

— Я думаю, до Вашего замужества у Вас будет еще множество шансов применить...

— Точно нет. Отец сегодня утром получил почту. Я не дура, чтобы не догадываться, о чем ему пишут, каждый раз в синем конверте с тиснением. Сговор на меня. — Она моргнула, отворачиваясь к окну, на деле же просто отводя повлажневшие глаза. — Я даже не знаю, с кем.

— Вам тоже приходит почта, мисс. — пробормотала Дэлит, и Луизетта снова посмотрела на нее, пораженная, насколько тихо заговорила ее учительница.

— Мне? Нет… Я давно не получаю писем. Подруг у меня не осталось, те, что были… Так давно, я даже лиц не помню. — Действительно, она не могла сказать, прошло двенадцать лет? Пятнадцать? Их образы расплывались в ее сознании, остались только смутные обрывки детских игр: обруч, катящийся по дорожке сада, ноги, крепко бьющие по гравию в прыжке, когда под ними пролетает скакалка. Ей давно не по возрасту было заниматься чем-то подобным. — А сестра…

— Она Вам пишет.

Дэлит почувствовала, что ее грудь сдавило, как будто она достала потертый конверт, захватанный руками дворецкого, из собственного сердца. С тихим шелестом она пододвинула письмо по столу, пока оно не наползло на тетрадь Луизетты.

Барышня молчала. Затем вздохнула с тихим звуком изумления и счастья: ни “о”, ни “а”, а тем восклицанием, каким, должно быть, молились в древнем Апиме.

— Идите же, читайте. Урок окончен.

Но Луизетта только сидела, прижав письмо к груди, точно хотела протолкнуть его через ребра прямо в свое сердце.

Она спросила, откуда Дэлит его взяла, и та рассказала. Без смеха и без попытки разукрасить рассказ. Сухо изложила, как они с Уолтоном взошли на холм и как с него спустились, он — избавившийся от всех своих нош, она — приобретшая больше того, на что рассчитывала.

— Почему же Вы это сделали?

Что она могла ответить?

— Просто я сама жду письма, — пробормотала Дэлит, чувствуя, что краснеет.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пытаюсь выбраться из ямы неписуна, но пока получается только так.

Оставшаяся неделя прошла в том же ритме, что и минувший день. Луизетта не меняла своего поведения. Разобиженная на отца, она трапезничала в своей комнате, спускаясь из нее только для занятий с Дэлит. Которая, в свою очередь, старалась держать себя в руках, не желая допустить ни малейшей фамильярности.

Дэлит разобрала, наконец, чемодан, в том числе вытащив все то, что прятала под подкладкой. Добрых пару минут она стояла посреди комнаты, держа в руках свои чертежи, перелистывая их… пока из записной книжки не выпал служивший закладкой медальон. Когда Дэлит накинула его на шею, заправив под ворот блузки, золоченый овал ожег ее кожу холодом.

Однажды, пусть и не по ее вине, все закончилось плохо. И Дэлит чувствовала, что перед нею расстилается та же дорога, что и прежде. Пока она еще не шагнула на нее, и собиралась сдержаться.

И в то же время, состояние Луизетты волновало Дэлит не только потому, что за беспокойство заплатил ее отец.

— Вам нужно хотя бы изредка выходить в сад, — сказала Дэлит, разбирая листы с заданиями к уроку. Головы она не поднимала, сортируя страницы по номерам. — Вы становитесь бледнее день ото дня.

— В том и смысл, — покачала головой Луизетта.

Дэлит вскинула взгляд на ученицу, наморщив лоб, и успела увидеть ее движение. Луизетта поджала губы и отвернулась к окну, как всегда делала в приступах удушающего замешательства.

— В таком случае, выходите хотя бы в гостиную. Там больше света и воздуха, чем в вашей комнате, скорее всего.

Дэлит хотела было предложить ученице играть в шашки вне времени занятий, если ей будет угодно, но Луизетта придавала больше значения минутам вне своей спальни, чем до той поры могла предположить гувернантка.

— Чем бледнее я стану, тем проще отцу станет сбыть меня с рук. И я наконец-то перестану быть в его глазах дурной дочерью.

Дэлит бросила перебирать листы и села на свое место напротив ученицы. Будь ее воля, она приобняла бы Луизетту, устроилась рядом, но стулья стояли по разные стороны стола, а Дэлит боялась спугнуть момент доверительной искренности. Нечасто кто-то открывал ей свое сердце, по крайней мере, не с тех пор, как она стала Праховой левой рукой.

— Маму он прятал ото всех. — Слова не давались Луизетте легко, и все же она чувствовала нужду в подобном кровопускании. — Недостаточно белая для балов, она постоянно оставалась дома, будто бы из-за болезни. Поэтому я не выхожу в сад. Если ты смуглая, то либо у тебя в роду кисивачетцы, либо ты крестьянка, жнущая в поле целыми днями, либо в тебе линормья кровь — даже не человечья.

— Это очень грустно… и очень старомодно так считать.

— В столице уже иначе? — Луизетта покосилась на Дэлит, не поворачивая головы.

— Во многом. Я расскажу когда-нибудь об этом. Не сейчас, чтобы не перебивать Вашу историю своей.

— Да мне больше и нечего сказать.

— Тогда начнем урок. — Дэлит откашлялась. В ее разуме, как это обычно бывало, острым до помутнения в глазах импульсом засияла мысль. — Если так… И приходится покоряться отцу… Почему бы не гулять ночью?

Луизетта иронически хмыкнула. Замерла на секунду, обдумывая предложение уже без скепсиса. И навалилась на стол, подаваясь к Дэлит.

— Вы могли бы это устроить? — Зашептала она почти в самое лицо гувернантки. — Сегодня?

Дэлит смутилась. Она рисковала своим местом, а в ее положении не стоило разбрасываться работой. Самой юной мисс могла грозить разве что выволочка, но, как Дэлит казалось, Луизетта не смущалась дерзить отцу в ответ, как бы тот ни бушевал. Последнее слово оставалось за ним, это правда, но лорд Кловис не оставлял дочь на хлебе и воде, и даже его желание держать ее взаперти ограничивалось стенами дома — тем не менее, не больше. Ключом от собственной комнаты располагала только сама юная мисс. Дэлит нервно облизала губы, раздумывая.

— Да, хорошо. Не думаю, что будет так уж дурно, даже в случае, если мы попадемся Вашему отцу.

Луизетта расплылась в хитрой и удовлетворенной улыбке.

— А мы и не попадемся.

Но планы, как оказалось, пришлось отложить. Луизетта спустилась на ужин, немало удивив отца. Очевидно, в былые времена она была способна держать в своей комнате оборону не хуже легендарной королевы Фабиолы.

Особенно приветлива Луизетта, впрочем, тоже не была. Она кивнула лорду Кловису и Дэлит, молча села и приступила к трапезе. Дэлит то и дело поглядывала на ученицу. Та ела, опустив глаза в тарелку, напряженная, точно натренированная гончая, ждущая, когда ее спустят с поводка.

Тут в окна начали стучать капли дождя, и плечи Луизетты мгновенно поникли. Она вскинула голову: брови изломились под углом, в глазах сияла надежда, что это всего лишь ветка дерева скребет по стеклу, трепещущая от ветра. Но перестук звучал все быстрее, чаще, сильнее, и вот уже не оставалось сомнений, что снаружи слышен плеск воды. Ливень щедро поливал сад, решив, что эта ночь принадлежит ему. Не доев, Луизетта встала из-за стола и вернулась в свою комнату.

Дэлит после ужина также поднялась к себе. На секунду ее смутила мысль: не зайти ли проведать ученицу? Но это могло быть расценено как навязчивость. Дэлит прошла к себе. Сняв с шеи кулон, она еще больше утвердилась в мысли, что поступает правильно.

Дэлит зажгла лампу и разложила свои наработки на столе, намереваясь посвятить вечер труду над подарком для Лилли. Дождь неистовствовал, явно не готовясь стихать раньше утра, и Дэлит полагала, что может отвести ночь под свои занятия, по крайней мере, пока ее не начнет клонить в сон. Однако ее прервал осторожный стук в дверь. Да какой там стук: поскребывание, почти нежно движение ногтей по дереву. Дэлит проворно накинула тряпицу на раскиданные по столу шестерни и повернулась к двери. В комнату просочилась Луизетта.

— Я хотела предложить послушать дождь. — Сказала она, робко и светло улыбаясь. — Здесь, почти под самой крышей, хорошо слышно. Но в кладовке — еще лучше.

Дэлит встала, готовая на все, заинтригованная, но Луизетта уже подошла к столу и принялась рассматривать разложенные на нем предметы. Слава Демиургу, хотя бы скелет того, что Дэлит мастерила для Лилли, скрывала промасленная тряпица.

— Идемте, — сказала Дэлит впустую. Луизетта попада под очарование неизвестных ей предметов и едва ли слышала хоть слово, водя пальцами по схемам Дэлит. По наброскам Дэлит. По разложенным, чтобы быть под рукой, вперемешку отверткам и карандашам.

Дэлит снова села на стул, дожидаясь, когда юная мисс удовлетворит свое любопытство до дна.

Пальцы Луизетты очертили овал лица девушки на карандашном рисунке, и линия скулы смазалась. Луизетта со страхом отдернула руку.

— Ерунда. — Отмахнулась Дэлит. — Этот рисунок все равно не был достоин изображенной на нем.

— Кто это? — Сказала Луизетта, уже взяв в руки кулон Дэлит. Она и не подумала спросить разрешения: живя в поместье с детства, она трепетала только перед отцом. Все остальные вещи вокруг и так принадлежали ей. А если сестра считала иначе, они щипали друг друга, пока одна не сдавалась или обе они не мирились, хохоча от щекотки. — Это принцесса?

— Верно.

Луизетта не сразу поняла, что портрет в кулоне — тоже рисунок. И явно сделанный той же рукой, что и карандашный набросок, испорченный ею по неосторожности. Но молодая женщина на обоих рисунках была, без сомнения, одной и той же.

— Вы ее любили?

— Вся страна любила Ее Высочество.

Луизетта смотрела на Дэлит, а та устремила свой взор на кулон. Думая о принцессе. О том, что стало с ней: что сделал с ней город, что — муж, что сотворила с собой она сама… Мягким движением Дэлит забрала у Луизетты кулон и надела на шею, пряча под ткань платья.

— Я должна Вам это сказать. Это... Потрясающе! С такими талантами Вы не можете быть гувернанткой в глуши.

— Но именно ею я теперь и являюсь.

— Вы могли бы быть знамениты. Вы могли бы быть представлены королю!

— Я и была. Но Вас, очевидно, берегут от слишком подобных описаний ужасов.

Луизетта вдруг поняла, насколько ошибалась насчет своей учительницы. Дэлит казалась то задумчивой, то готовой проявить строгость, то неожиданно сентиментальной… И Луизетта была готова приписать это какому угодно воспитанию. Однако, как теперь она понимала, вспомнив, о чем несколько раз оговаривался Уолтон: Дэлит Вальдес была на службе Гаго Праха. Присутствовала при всем, что творилось в столице. Ближе, чем кто-либо. И это не могло пройти бесследно даже для черствой души.

Дэлит откинулась на спинку стула, и скрип старого дерева рассеял пелену, на миг застившую глаза Луизетты. Полное солнечных красок округлое лицо Дэлит вводило в заблуждение, но сейчас, когда на ее лоб падали тени, а то отблески молний, неулыбчивое… оно было более искренним, чем когда-либо на памяти Луизетты.

Эта женщина, несмотря на внешность фарфоровой пасторальной статуэтки, не могла быть иной, нежели опасной и сильной. Луизетта вздрогнула от… благоговения?

— Идемте. — Луизетта протянула руку. — Слушать дождь.

И Дэлит вложила свою руку в ее, хотя ее не требовалось вести.

На чердаке действительно дождь слышался лучше. В своей комнате Дэлит могла бы закрыть глаза и вообразить этот мягкий шелест игрой языческих трещоток. Здесь звук лился в уши, точно за тонкими стенами чердака существовала беспросветная, океанская глубина. Никогда Дэлит не приходилось бывать на тонущем корабле, но в ту минуту ей показалось, что если б она знала это ощущение, теперь бы вспомнила о нем.

Луизетта же, казалось, позабыла о дожде, хотя так стремилась его послушать. Она приходила сюда многие и многие ночи, сперва с сестрой, затем одна, и каждая вещь вокруг была ей привычна и знакома. Но теперь рядом стояла Дэлит, и Луизетта подумала, что той может быть интересно…

Луизетта юркнула в коридор, меньше, чем через минуту вернувшись с лампой. Осторожно поставила ту на сундук с плоской крышкой, так, чтобы свет падал на закрытый холст выше человеческого роста, прислоненный к дальней стене. Дэлит встала за спиной ученицы, готовая смотреть на то, что ей великодушно покажут. Не составляло труда понять, что это если не секрет в полном смысле слова, то тайна сердца, без сомнения.

Луизетта сдернула с картины дерюгу, и глазам зрительниц предстал портрет леди Лауретты.

— О, Демиург, как отец ненавидел эту картину…

Леди Лауретта была изображена на картине в образе веселой пастушки. Или, быть может, жены пастуха, несущей ему кувшин, полный прохладного молока, трудно было сказать: леди, в неправдоподобно чистеньком простом платье с передником стояла босой среди лучисто-золотых колосьев, а к ее колену прижимался мордочкой белый, пушистый ягненок. В этом сюжете было так много лубочности, что Дэлит не сдержала улыбку. И в то же время, в картине крылось некоторое очарование. Художник, рисовавший ее, может, и не видел ягнят, кроме как на чужих полотнах, но знал, как обращаться с красками. Картина светилась изнутри. Леди Лауретта казалась живой, ничуть не менее, чем ее дочь и гувернантка дочери: казалось, протяни руку, и леди-пастушка встретит ее своей ладонью, теплой и осязаемой.

— Я не ношу белое. Слишком тогда заметно, что мой дед с Кисивачету. Думаю, даже в день долгожданной свадьбы я не буду в белом. — Луизетта вздохнула. — Мама носила. Отец имел над нею власть, но не такую, как надо мной.

Ливень неистовствовал за стенами, вода гудела в одном тоне, в котором нельзя было уже различить ни звука отдельных капель, ни даже плеска. Так шумит в голове кровь от волнения.

— Все эти знания, которыми Вы меня вынуждены пичкать, нужны мне только для того, чтобы удалось получше выйти замуж. — Луиза повела рукой от себя, хотя вокруг лежал только пыльный хлам, было понятно, что она имеет в виду и земли, и поместье, и деньги. — Все это отец добыл через брак с мамой. Но расплатился, конечно, нами.

Теперь барышня указывала на свое лицо.

— Он думал, что это не будет заметно. Что мы недостаточно белые. Но стоит мне выйти на солнце, как загар мгновенно показывает, кто я есть.

Эти воззрения устарели лет на сто, подумала Дэлит. Принц Эйд покончил с рабством в Эльзиле. Но ей ли было не знать, что написанный закон не обязательно принят народом. Она, как и Лилли, как и Гаго, будь он проклят, Прах, имели светлую кожу, но их акценты выдавали в них чужаков в Эльзиле. Каково было Лёри, ее бедному маленькому помощнику, несчастным циркачкам Миррине и Бенигне, Дэлит могла только догадываться.

— Когда Вы выйдете замуж, разве Вы не освободитесь таким образом из-под власти отца?

Луизетта пожала плечами. Резко, раздраженно, хотя лицо ее осталось почти спокойно, разве что внимательно. Она рассматривала Дэлит, как будто ей именно в эту секунду важно было понять, о чем думает ее учительница.

— А как же розы?

— Простите, розы?

Дэлит вспомнила. Что теперь она могла сказать? Не всем дается быть розами? И даже они порой кончают в бутоньерке или в кудрях, сияя один вечер и увядая под его конец?

От надобности отвечать Дэлит избавил донесшийся издалека грохот. Расстояние приглушило его, но по звуку все равно удавалось вообразить: что-то огромное раскололось и осыпалось.

Дэлит первой бросилась вон из чулана, Луизетта поспешила за ней. Раскат грома украл звук их торопливых шагов по рассохшейся лестнице.


End file.
